1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vivo image acquiring apparatus which is introduced inside a subject to acquire image information inside the subject, an in-vivo image receiving apparatus which receives the image information acquired by the in-vivo image acquiring apparatus, and an in-vivo image acquiring system using the in-vivo image acquiring apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a swallowable capsule endoscope has been proposed in a field of endoscope. The capsule endoscope contains inside a capsule-shaped case an imaging unit which acquires image information inside a subject, an illuminating unit which illuminates a portion imaged by the imaging unit, a transmission unit which wirelessly transmits the image information inside the subject, and the like. The capsule endoscope is swallowed by the subject, i.e., a patient from a mouth and introduced inside the subject to examine the subject. The capsule endoscope moving with peristalsis picks up intracelomic images inside organs such as an esophagus, a stomach, a small intestine, and a large intestine until naturally excreted, and wirelessly transmits the acquired image information to an outside. Further, various technologies for the capsule endoscope have been disclosed. For example, there is a known technology where intensity and time of illumination is changed to be suitably adjusted for an amount of reflected light of illumination light emitted by the illuminating unit, whereby a dynamic range of an apparatus is expanded (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open: 2005-288191).